


Packing

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Even Has a Big Dick, Frustrated isak, Horny Isak, Insecurity, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Even is insecure about his big dick but wont tell Isak that's why they haven't had sex.  Isak likes big dick anyway so it works out





	Packing

**Author's Note:**

> saw this as a suggested au on Twitter a couple days ago

Isak had noticed something weird about Even.  They have been dating for almost 8 months now and have yet to have sex. Which is fine,  Even wants to wait and Isak respects that but he didn't know he would have to wait this long. It's as if Even is waiting for marriage.

And he would be fine with no sex, really.  But he hasnt even sucked Evens dick or seen it for that matter. Every time something goes down,  Even insists he just wants to please Isak but that doesnt mean Isak doesnt want a dick in his mouth occasionally. Isak talked to him about it 6 months in and Even admitted that he wasn't comfortable showing his body.  Which like okay,  Isak has seen Even half naked so what is there to be uncomfortable about.  

Isak has been trying to make Even comfortable. Multiple times.  They're making out in his bed and Evens lying on top of him.  Isak can feel Evens hard on pressed against him and grinds up into it desperately, "Youre so beautiful,  baby" Isak mutters against his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiles down and pecks Isaks lips.

"Please." Isak whines running his finger along the rim of his pants.  "Baby." He pouts 

Even licks his lips and shakes his head and so Even just gets Isak off and thats that. 

 

The fourth time he tries it, hes being a little invasive but he's desperate. Even is in Isaks shower. He opens the door quietly and strips his clothes.

"Baby. " Isak says softly. Even peaks his head out of the curtain and looks at Isak startled, "What are you doing? "

"Can I come in please?"

Even shakes his head, "I already told you I'm uncomfortable."

"Why, Even?  You're fucking beautiful and handsome and fit. What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing. " he insists.  "I'm just not ready." Isak sighs and tries not to roll his eyes because he needs to respect Evens decision but he thinks the wait is getting a little much.  He at least just wants his boyfriends cock in his mouth.  Thats it.

\------

Isak decides to talk to Jonas about it. He hops on his couch and sighs.

"What's up? " Jonas ask.

"Remember how I told you Even wanted to wait? "

Jonas nods,  "He changed his mind? "

"No actually, then he told me its cus hes actually uncomfortable with his body. And i respect it and I get it but its been almost a year and I havent even seen his dick, let alone got to have sex. Its like hes celibate and if he is, I wish he told me that in the beginning so I was mentally prepared. I dont know I feel selfish but I'm sexually frustrated. "

"I get what both of you are saying, did he tell you why hes uncomfortable with his body?"

"No and I dont see why he would be.  He looks good."

"Do you think maybe he has like a small dick?"

Isak furrows his brows, "do you think thats it? I mean hes a tall guy,  I can't imagine it being that small. "

"What else would there be to be shy over? "

"I mean I guess I can deal with less than average,  its not ideal but I mean I love him. "

"You should ask him,  if thats the reason. Be gentle though. "

Isak nods and they chill for a bit, order pizza and Isak is off.

\--------

Isak confronts Even about it one day whilst lying in his bed, watching a movie. Its been two weeks since he spoke to Jonas and he cant stop thinking about it. Mid movie, Isak pulls himself from Evens arms and manuveurs to sit on his stomach

"Whats up?" Even ask looking up at his boyfriend.

"I wanted to talk."

"Okay, go ahead."

"I wanna know why you wont let me see whats under your pants. And its fine if you want to wait but Even, a handjob or something.  I want to do stuff for you,  You're always doing stuff to me."

"I like doing stuff for you."

"I like it too but I want you. All of you." He says softly.

Even uncomfortably swallows the lump in his throat, "I dont know what you want me to say, we've talked about it."

"Is it because you have a small dick?" He blurts out

"What?" 

"Is that why? Its small? If it is, I can deal with it Even. "

Even sighs and rubs his forehead of frustration and says, "Take my pants off."

"What?" Isak questions startled

"Take them off if you want to know so bad."

"I-- are you sure? I dont want to make you uncomfortable."

"Babe, do you want to or not?"

"Yeah yeah" He rushes to say. "Um" he's a little taken aback and pulls down Evens pants. Isak blushes, "Youre getting hard."

"Yeah well, its you."

Isak smiles bashfully as Isak slowly pulls his underwear down and Even doesnt take his eyes off Isaks face

Isak freezes once he sees his dick,  "oh my god." His jaw is hung open but he gathers himself quickly.  "Even,  I--"

"Now you know. " he says embarrassed pulling his underwear back up.  "Are you done with me now? "

"Done?  What are you talking about?"

"This." He gestures to his erection.  "No one wants this,  its too much. "

The realization sets in Isak of why Even was so hesitant about this.  "Baby, has this happened before? People not wanting you because its big?"

He nods and Isak awws and leans down to peck Evens lips. "Well I have news for you. I still want you, even more. And." He leans down to his ear. "I love the size, I want it in me so bad. Please baby." A mix of the words, the proximity, Isaks tone and the hot breath against his ear, Even is rock hard and turns to his head slightly to kiss Isaks lips and nods.

"You'll fuck me?"

"Mhmm." He mutters in midst of the kiss. 

Even twists them over and Isak is lying flat on his back. It doesnt take them long to be rock hard and leaking and for Isak to finally have his boyfriend's dick in his mouth. He has his hand on the half he cant reach but is still trying his best. The feeling is amazing and his jaw is tensing up at how wide his mouth is but he soaks up the, feeling because its all he's been wanting. 

Soon, Isak is prepped up and ready and the nerves start settling in but he buries them.

"Wanna ride me?" Even ask. Isak nods as Even lies down and Isak sits on his thighs. He gets a condom hes been storing and opens it,sliding it onto Even. He moves forward and hovers over him. He teases himself a bit before getting ready to ease himself down. He places one hand on Evens chest and the other is holding Evens dick as he pushes the head inside him. 

Isak thinks he can deal with a lengthy dick but Evens is also slightly girthy which he feels will actually make him tear apart. 

As he's easing himself down,  hes clawing at Evens chest and biting his lip. 

"Take your time baby,  its okay."

"Its so big." He whines as he collapses his body into Evens chest, whispering in his ear, "help me."

Even nods as he pushes his hips up as Isak is easing down to fit Even inside him 

Isak is whining and whimpering at the adjustment and Even runs his fingers through Isaks hair,  "wanna stop?"

"Fuck no. It feels good,  I like being stretched open. I will take all of it." Even chuckles at his boyfriend's determination.

"Yeah?" Even ask. "Then let me push all the way in you, one go. Okay? "

Isak bites his lips and nods because with the route hes going,  he doesnt know how long itll take for him to sit on his boyfriend's cock.

"Ready?" Even ask again. Isak nods hovering over Even,  both his hands on other side of Evens head and just like that,  Even is pushing all the way up into Isak in one swift movie. 

Isaks eyes are threatening to close and his mouth is hung open. He begins to move on top of Even,  up and down and grinding into figures 8s.

"I love your dick so much." He says leaning down to kiss Even. "You won't have to worry about anyone else thinking its too big because I like it big. And you have me, forever, yeah?"

Even nods squeezing Isaks hips. As Isak picks up the pace of bouncing on Even,  Even begins thrusting to the same rhythm and Isak immediately falls weak.

"More, fuck me baby. I want to feel you so deep" He whines.  Even begins pounding up into his boyfriend who is moaning his name into his neck, trying to keep his balance on top of Even.  Isak is moving his hips slightly to get off with the friction of his erection against Evens stomach.

"Baby, baby.  Slow down. I'm going to cum."

"Cum baby please." Even begs, fucking Isak harder,  soon hitting his prostate.

"Holy shit Ev." He is pulling at his hair,  grinding against Even,  Evens cock is deep inside of him as his moans pick up in frequency and volume and hes clenching the pillow as he cums all over his boyfriend's stomach. 

Once he catches his breath,  he pulls off of Even slowly and hates the emptiness he feels but doesnt have time to fret because his boyfriend needs to cum. He pulls the condom off and immediately takes Even in his mouth.  Hes gagging but he isn't going to stop. Even begins fucking his mouth and Isak can tell he's close because of the sounds escaping his mouth.

"Move baby,  im cumming." Isak pulls off only to open his mouth and stick his tongue out and catch the evidence of his boyfriend's pleasure. "Fuck" Even groans stroking his dick slowly to make sure he's done.  He reaches over to grab tissue and wipes his stomach clean. He pulls Isak into his arms and who looks up at him energy.

"What? " Even ask.

"Nothing,  watching you fall apart like that,  needing to cum so bad was so hot. Could watch that for the rest of my life."

"I have news for you.  You will" He teases lovingly bringing his boy in for a lazy kiss 

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing one shots so if you have ideas, lmk


End file.
